Stress relief
by Itachi'sdarkangel
Summary: Edgeworth is feeling stressed out after a hard day at work and only Phoenix knows the right stress relief for him. This is a one shot ENJOY!


Title: - Stress Relief

Title: - Stress Relief

Category: - Romance/OOC/ One shot

Rating: - NC-17

Summary: - Edgeworth is feeling stressed out after a hard day at work and only Phoenix knows the right stress relief for him.

A single silhouette stood peering out of the half open blinds, waiting patiently for their prey. A sigh escaped their lips as they peered over to the hanging clock on the wall, time seemed to have slowed. What had seemed like 10 minutes passing was really only 2 minutes. Huffing, Phoenix looked back out of the large glass window to see his little hunny bunny pulling into the street. In an odd way the sky, that was a brilliant blue, clouded over and it began to rain, Phoenix smirked before drawing his attention to Edgeworth, who's face was now looking like thunder.

A slight giggle escaped Wright's mouth before he casually left his post at the window and sat down, legs up on the couch too, and switched the HD TV on, acting as though he hadn't watched Edgeworth pull into the street and then get soaked. The slam of the front door notified Phoenix of the others presence within the house, so he waited patiently for the other to enter the front room. After two minutes had passed, Phoenix began to wonder what the other was doing and so he peered over to the front room door to see a very wet looking Miles looking very miserable. A sudden smile plastered itself to Phoenix's mouth before getting up from the couch and heading towards his bundle of joy.

Once he had reached the other, Phoenix raised his hands up and pushed back the strands of hair that covered Miles face.

"Aww look at you, you're all wet."

The thunder filled face became this (--), maybe this was Edgeworth's way of saying yea no shit Wright. With a little grumble, Edgeworth pushed Wright out of the way before going up the stairs. Whimpering, Phoenix picked up his sower face and replaced it with a cheery one.

"Hey Miles you wanna share a shower with me?"

He got no answer so in return he stomped into the kitchen, opened the fridge door and took out some chocolate that didn't happen to be his and munched down on it while mumbling something about rain and cry babies.

"Wright you know for a fact that's mine!"

Phoenix jumped slightly before turning around and mumbling that he was in trouble because Miles said Wright instead of Phoenix. That normally indicated he was in trouble or had done something wrong. In a hurried way he stuffed the chocolate into the fridge then started to pout.

"Wright please you're acting like a woman who's on her monthly."

"No I am not! I'm going for a shower…you wanna join?"

Phoenix asked in a seductive voice.

"I'll pass I can't stand your obnoxious singing."

With a shake of the head, Wright smiled cheekily.

"Oh well your lose."

After finishing his shower, Phoenix padded down stair and into the front room only to find his cuddly bunny by the window with only his dressing gown on.

Hmm makes you wander what he's got on underneath. Phoenix thought silently to himself. Quietly stepping over to the other man he looked over Miles shoulder to see what was so enthralling to look at.

"What are you looking at?"

A silently pause and then an answer.

"I'm watching the rain, is that alright with you?"

Miles asked before looking at Phoenix for an answer. A nod was issued before Phoenix decided to cling to Miles for a while, after a short while though Miles was shifting around uncomfortably.

"Wright please can you let go of me."

Phoenix pulled his head up from Miles Shoulder to look at him in a questioning manner.

"But why I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Your all wet still from the shower and its wetting me."

Phoenix smirked slightly before wiping his face on the side of Edgeworth's face; he looked for any annoyance before he did it again.

"Phoenix stop it."

There was a hint of laughter when Miles had said that and so Phoenix did it again and again and again till….

"Wright stop it now, I mean it this time."

Should I stop, it might ruin the atmosphere I've created here, meh its not like he'll abandon me. In a last and brave manor Phoenix slowly rest his head against the shoulder and then dragged his cheek up against Miles before making a great escape up the stairs.

"Wright get back here!"

Phoenix peered over his shoulder as he darted up the stairs, seeing Miles stood at the bottom, making his way into the bed room, Phoenix went to close the door behind him but was met with Miles face.

"Hehe I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Miles smirked before walking into the bed room and following a bad peddling Phoenix, whose back sooner, hit the wall on the opposite side. Both of Edgeworth's hands came crashing down beside Phoenix's head before he leaned in and said: -

"I've been at work all day trying to collect more evidence for this case I'm doing; it's alright for you since you're on holiday for a while but I'm still working and I'm being worked to the bone so don't taunt me."

Phoenix nervously grinned before scratching the back of his head and mumbling an apology. With that Edgeworth began to pull away, Phoenix though, not dumping his idea, whispered quietly in the others ear: -

"I'm sorry, can I have a hug?"

Those simple words were all it took and it was then that Phoenix let his plan fall into action. This particular hug felt special, it felt soft, protective and secure, since Phoenix knew Miles wasn't one for hugging, he waited a few seconds before he gently kissed Miles ear then licked the top of it. A few brief seconds and he had reached one of Miles weak spots, the neck. Slight licks and kisses were given and taunted breathing on the neck were also issued.

"Phoenix stop now."

Although Miles had said to stop his hands clung tightly to the other, holding him close. Pants and groans were starting to emit from both men and it was soon before they were both splayed upon the bed. Clothes had soon littered the floor below them and the covers were hanging half way off the bed (-- you've only got it to make again guys)

Once they were stripped, Phoenix sat back on his heels and looked blankly at his other.

"What wrong?"

Wright's jaw dropped open before he calmly pointed at the limp member in front of him. Edgeworth peered down at himself before looking innocently through stray strands of air at Phoenix.

"I'm just not in the mood."

"Just let me handle this, it'll make you feel better once I'm done."

Phoenix's breathing became ragged on that point; slowly relaxed hands gently stroked the weak member, lips brushed over the others, achingly making there way to the sensitive neck. As the lips teasingly licked at the neck, Phoenix could feel the once relaxed member begin to pick up.

"Ugg…"

Little pant s and sighs escaped the one receiving the goods while the other giving enjoyed for the first time having Edgeworth's hands running and tugging at his hair. Descending down the body, Wright brought his full attention to the task at hand. A mere second later a firm hand pressed against the brown haired male, bringing his attention up to the grey haired one.

"No Wright, I don't think so."

Miles stated with a smile across his face and his index finger wagging back and forth in the air.

"Huh?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Phoenix looked puzzled and was then forced to wait for an answer from his other half.

"It's my turn, I'm not falling for the same trick again Wright."

Sitting up, Phoenix scratched the back of his head, grinning lightly as Miles pushed himself up and placed himself happily behind Phoenix. Gentle touches here and there began and then formed into them both touching each other.

Turning round, Wright gripped a hold of Edgeworth and started playing with his lover. Once both were sufficiently aroused and leaking a bit, Miles then preceded to route thorough the chest of drawers at the side of the bed.

Slightly surprised, Miles knew that if the lube wasn't in the draw then Phoenix had it and was planning to use this to his advantage against him. So he was also prepared, an arm creeping silently under the pillow had pulled out a bath robe tie, with his other occupied hand he managed to grab both of Wright's hands and pin them to the headboard.

"You try so hard Phoenix, but I'm always one step ahead of you."

Phoenix's breathing became ragged on that point, slowly relaxed hand's gently stroked the weak member, lip s brushed over the other, achingly making there way up the sensitive neck, Phoenix could feel the once relaxed member begin to pick up.

"Uhh…"

A brief pause took place before Miles even considered moving to prepare Phoenix. Just as the slender fingers pressed against the tight entrance, Miles kissed and sucked at the neck below him. Distraction was the main key here and all in all it appeared to be working up until the second finger was inserted. The tightening of the muscle became a worry that Miles began to pull away but a hand stopped him.

"Please…don't stop"

A reassuring kiss was placed on Phoenix's lips before Edgeworth re-inserted a finger and then added another. Both Phoenix and Miles free hands that were tangled together, squeezed one another every once in a while. The tight muscle that had once clenched around the slender digits now felt relaxed around his fingers. This allowed Edgeworth to stretch Phoenix and allow for entry. After pouring a generous amount of lube onto himself, Miles pulled up Wright's face and kissed his forehead.

"Are you ok?"

Phoenix smiled broadly; his eyes had a hint of sparkle behind them. Sighing contently, Wright pushed himself up, grabbed the back of Miles head and forcefully gave him a passionate kiss.

"I'm ready."

Blinking a few times, Edgeworth shook his head slightly with a grin on his face. Placing one arm out in front of him, beside Phoenix's head, Miles held himself as he entered Phoenix at a taunting pace.

There were a few winches from Wright but all in all everything went over smoothly.

"My God…"

"Hmm that's nice."

Giggling lightly; Phoenix brushed back strands of hair and planted light butterfly kisses on the creamy pale skin of his other. That moment when his lips randomly brushed over a highly sensitive spot on Miles neck, did Phoenix not only take note of what happened, but also did it again.

As they brushed over the skin just behind the ear, Miles seemed to stop everything he was doing and froze but gave out a groan. So Wright did the self same thing and got the same result.

"Hehe I found one of your weak spots Miles.

Pulling back slightly, Edgeworth peered down at his little bundle of giggles and pouted slightly.

"It won't happen again."

That said the room began to fill with deep pants, long moans and an awful lot of head board banging on the wall (:s….XD)

Phoenix had promised to give his lover the stress relief he deserved and so while Edgeworth's eyes were closed in ecstasy, Phoenix grasped a hold of the back of his head and latched onto the pale neck and sucked and lapped at it. In a pitiful attempt, Miles did try to put up a fight but it only made things worse on his end.

"Phoenix this is….unfair."

Chuckling lightly while still lapping at the neck, Phoenix took this to his advantage and pushed himself up and rolled them over so he was now on top and in charge. Pulling away, he tilted his head to the side slightly to see the ever so poutiness of Miles.

"Aww don't be like that, I'll make it fun for you."

With that Phoenix tightened his bum muscles, almost suffocating Edgeworth's member, but it felt so good. The tightness of Wright's muscles was becoming over increasingly erotic, and it was before long that Miles let his seed burst free and into his lover.

"Ahhh that was so good!"

A cuddly attempt from Wright had Edgeworth smiling as he huddled into his chest, resting a while before shifting from at top of him. A hand reached up lightly stroking at the now none spiky hair. After what seemed like hours, Phoenix sat up, looking at his lover and waited patiently for him to open his sleepy eyes. When them shiny orbs peered at his throw ruffled bangs, he swept them back and kissed the lightly tined pink lips.

"Are you ready for round two?"

END


End file.
